Monster Family
by Incinerator1
Summary: One month ago Percy lost his love and his daughter to an unknown man. Percy, setting out to find the man, is stopped by Hestia who gives him the job of taking care of four children. Years later, the mysterious man returns and takes Percy, so it is up to the four children to save their adoptive father. And through this journey a prophecy as old as the gods will come to light.


Chapter 1: Loss

_New Rome Villa_

_Percy POV. _

_It's been a few years since we put Gaia back to sleep and so far everything has been quiet. As per tradition, the seven demigods and some of the other demigods who were significant in the Giant War were given a wish from the gods. Leo asked his dad to fix Festus as well a way to get to Ogyia (no one saw or heard from him again), Frank asked to be with Hazel and that she wouldn't be sent to the underworld any time soon, Hazel asked her father to take away the bad luck that comes with her power, Piper wished to stay with Jason and Camp Jupiter, Jason asked for a new sword from his father (he got one made of lightning instead of Imperial Gold), Nico just wanted to be left alone and me and Annabeth wished to stay in New Rome for the rest of our lives. Once again Zeus offered everyone godhood, but similar to before we all turned it down much to the disappointment and frustration of Zeus. _

_So now, Annabeth and me are living a quiet life in a New Rome villa, away from all the normal pains of demigod life. Right now, I'm pretty much the happiest man alive; I have a wonderful girlfriend, a peaceful life, and a baby girl. Yep, you heard me; Annabeth and I have a daughter. It was completely unexpected and I freaked out the most, but Annabeth, being the Wise-Girl she is kept a cool head and told me everything was fine and a few months later, the baby was born. Everyone was there, waiting to meet the baby; there was mom, dad, Athena, Dr. Chase and nearly all the gods and goddesses were there. The birth was a success and our little Annie was brought into the world. Annabeth smacked me in the head for naming our child after her, mostly out of embarrassment. Anyways back to the present, Frank and Reyna called for some advice in an important Praetor decision so I left Annabeth with Annie and headed off to meet them at Temple Hill in Jupiter's temple. When I got there, I was surprised to see that neither Frank nor Reyna was there. I waited for a couple of minutes until a Roman legionnaire came running up the temple. I asked him what was the problem and he said that some of the residents of New Rome were complaining that Annie was too noisy and that she wouldn't stop crying. I sighed and told the legionnaire to tell Frank and Reyna that I needed to go back so I'd help them later. I walked over to New Rome when I saw Frank passing by. I approached him and asked why he didn't show up at Temple Hill, but the apparently had no idea what I was talking about. I stared at him confusedly for a second before my battle-sense kicked in, I was meant to be lured away from Annabeth and Annie because someone didn't want me with them. I immediately bolted back to my villa and burst through the door._

"_ANNABETH, ANNABETH WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted, uncapping Riptide and in the middle of the room I saw Annabeth tied to a chair, gagged and bound. "Annabeth!"_

_I ran over to her and ungagged her._

"_Percy! Get out now, he's gonna kill her!" she screamed._

"_What, who's gonna kill who?" I said, but as soon as I looked around, one question popped into my mind. Where was Annie?_

"_Don't move." Said a voice. I turned around and saw a man with a black trench coat, a grey string tied into a bowtie, a charcoal suit, black shoes, a black cravat, a black fedora with a wide floppy brim and was wearing a weird mask over his face. But what caught my attention was what was in his hand, Annie._

"_You, whoever you are, let my daughter and Annabeth go." I said, pointing Riptide at the man. However, he suddenly pulled out a knife and held it directly over my sleeping daughter._

"_Make one move and I put a knife through the child. Put down your sword." Said the man and I dropped Riptide and kicked it away. "That's a good boy. Truthfully I had a hard time luring you away, and you did come a bit earlier than I thought you would. Also it took a bit of time to calm little Annie so that she wouldn't interrupt our chat."_

"_W-What do you want?" I stuttered, eying the dagger over Annie with caution. _

"_Oh, nothing much just wanted to test Olympus' 'Greatest Hero'. I mean, contributing to the defeat of both Kronos and Gaia does draw attention, especially after I heard of your loyalty issues, so I wanted to test you." Said the man, smiling under his mask as he threw something at me. It landed on my chest and I caught it before it hit the ground and from the dim light in the room I could only say one thing, I was holding a bomb trigger._

"_Is this a…" I asked_

"_Yes, that is the trigger for a bomb. Two actually. So here's my test, you have two choices, first choice is to flip the switch and stop the complete and utter incineration of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, however detonating the greek firebomb under Ms. Chase's chair, killing all of us, including your daughter. However the second choice is to simply destroy the trigger, saving Annabeth chase and baby Annie, but dooming both camps to a fiery death." Replied the man as my eyes widened in shock._

"_You're bluffing." I said, trying to call out the man's lie._

"_Oh really…" said the man. At that moment a clicking sound came from behind me and when I looked, a timer under Annabeth started ticking from two minutes. "Now you have only two minutes before the bomb goes off. So tell me Percy, am I bluffing?"_

"_Percy, our lives don't compare to the lives of all the campers here and at Camp Half-Blood! Press it and save them, leave us, I can take care of this creep." Shouted Annabeth, struggling to escape her bonds, but they were made of celestial bronze chains so she had no way of escaping. I stared at the bomb trigger in my hands, with probably the biggest decision since Luke on my shoulders. I frantically looked around, trying to find a way out of this and save everyone, and that's when I saw it, the villa's indoor fountain. _

"_Alright, I've made my decision." I said and the man smiled, unaware of the tugging in my gut and the blob of fountain water creeping towards him. _

"_Good, now will you press it or destroy it?" asked the man and I smiled._

"_Neither." Immediately, the fountain water shot from underneath him and covered his entire head. He was clearly shocked and tried to stab Annie, but I summoned a tendril from the blob on his head to hold his arm down. I bolted forward and tackled the man, making him throw both Annie and the knife into the air. The man flew a few feet away and crashed through a wall. I was able to catch Annie and kick away the knife before it impaled her or me. I inspected Annie and saw she was completely fine and other than being awake she seemed perfectly happy. I threw the bomb trigger in the fountain, making sure the water cushioned it's landing before spilling out, leaving the floor wet but the trigger dry._

"_Gods Percy, that took a while." Said Annabeth._

"_Hey weren't you screaming a while ago, now let's get you out of those chains." I said, but laughing in the background caught me off guard. I turned around and saw the man slowly getting up, fixing his clothes and his hat. _

"_Hahaha, good show, nice move with the fountain, however I'm prepared." Said the man, pulling out a second bomb trigger. I looked in shock as he flipped the switch and the timer under Annabeth's chair speeded down from one minute and five seconds, to just three seconds._

"_Percy, RUN!" shouted Annabeth, but I stood in shock as I saw the timer tick to zero. I also saw a tear fall from Annabeth's eye as the bomb went off. The last thing I can remember is a flash and then the next thing I knew I was under a pile of rubble. Everything was blurry and there was a large ringing in my ears. The only thing I could see from where I was was the man and I could only make out a few words he said._

"_Job done… chaos… ensured… added bonus." At that moment, the man started to blur away from my sight until he was gone and I passed out._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_One Month Later, Camp Half-Blood_

_Percy POV._

One month… one week since I lost them… my Wise-Girl… and my daughter. The explosion killed everyone inside, except for me… and the bastard who blew up my house. The gods (especially Athena), Chiron and most of our friends including the seven all came and gave me words of comfort, but I either pushed them away or just let their condolences go in one ear and out the other. The funeral was last month. It was held in camp, all the counselors, Chiron and Athena made a speech, but they didn't ask me to. For good reason, cause if I did I'd break down crying, and no one wants to see the "hero of Olympus" cry like a five year old. Then again, after the incident I didn't really care about my title anymore. I was the one who burned both Annabeth's and Annie's pyre and as the smoke rose into the air an aura of sadness and misery came over everyone, hell even Mr. D looked sad. After the funeral I went to every god, goddess and magical creature for any information on the man who killed Annabeth and Annie, but after a month of searching with not a single trace, everyone gave up on the search, everyone but me.

And now to the present, I was currently stuffing clothes, armor, nectar, ambrosia and practically all the essentials to run away and survive long enough to locate the man inside one tiny backpack. All the gods, goddesses and demigods, minus Athena, Nico, Grover, Thalia and me gave up, but I would never give up, not until I found that man and stuck a sword through his head.

"Hello Perseus." Said a voice and I uncapped Riptide and flipped 180 degrees to see the ten year old form of the Goddess of the Hearth resting on my bunk bed.

"Thank the gods, it's just you Lady Hestia." I said, sighing in relief as I recapped Riptide and put him in my pocket and bowing slightly. "What brings you to visit my humble home."

"Percy, I know the loss of Annabeth and your daughter still is an open wound, but I'd like to ask you for a favor." She said. I was very much tempted to decline, considering favors from immortal beings aren't good for my health. However, since she was a goddess I had no choice but to accept.

"Your wish is my command my lady." I said and Hestia smiled. She snapped her fingers and a column of fire suddenly appeared in my cabin. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light as the fire intensified and suddenly died down. I uncovered my face and saw a gigantic scorch mark on my floor with four little babies sleeping soundly. Now normally four babies summoned by a goddess wasn't abnormal, but what was abnormal was the physical features of each of the babies. The first baby, wrapped in a blue cloth was pale blue, its hair white and eyes a chilling ice blue. The second baby, wrapped in a black cloth had light brown hair and looked like a half baby, half kitten with brown feline eyes. The third baby was wrapped in a green cloth and was probably the oddest baby out of all of them. Its skin was toned slightly green with little snakes that poked out from its tiny head. Its eyes were wrapped lightly with a cloth so I couldn't see what color they were. The last baby was wrapped in a light brown cloth; it had dark brown hair and solid red eyes with tiny horns poking out of its head.

"Perseus, the favor I ask is to take these children as your own." Said Hestia and my mouth hung open. I know gods can be insensitive, ex. Dropping four babies after I lost my baby, but I didn't expect Hestia to do something like this.

"Uhh, no offense lady Hestia, but I don't really think I'm up to taking care of children right now. So if you'll excuse me." I said, picking up my backpack and heading for the door, but Hestia summoned a firewall that stopped me in my tracks.

"Percy, please, if you cannot take them in the rest of the gods will be forced to eliminate them…" said Hestia and I looked back confusedly.

"Eliminate them? Why would the gods want to destroy four babies?" I asked.

"Because Percy, they aren't regular children. They are the children of demigods and… monsters." That's when my jaw hit the ground. Sure, I've heard of monsters having children, but with demigods! In this day and age it's _nearly _impossible for a demigod to live long enough to have kids, especially with monsters.

"Half demigod and half monster… I can understand why the gods want to destroy these kids, but sorry Hestia, I don't adopt." I replied, turning to the door and Hestia looked at me sadly.

"I know you're going out to find that man." She said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"So what? The gods gave up, but I won't. I'm going to find that man and make sure he gets Riptide through his heart." I said, unsheathing Riptide and making my way to the door.

"Percy, the other reason I brought these children to you was because I wanted to give you something that will keep you from making the brash and irrational decision to leave…" she started.

"Brash and irrational?! Look lady Hestia, that man took my life from me, and if you think that I'm not going to let him get away then…" I interrupted, but Hestia's eyes glowed a bright red and the temperature in the room shot up so high that I started to sweat.

"Perseus Jackson, do not forsake the life that was spared from that horrible incident! The fates allowed you to live for a reason, and that reason is not to run off to your death searching for a ghost. Would Annabeth want to see you waste away like this?!" shouted Hestia, fire rolling off her feet, but as soon as one of the kids started crying she immediately calmed down and the temperature went back to normal. She jumped off my bed and cradled the infant in her arms, trying to calm it down. I looked in sadness and nostalgia of having Annie in my arms, and that's when my sentimental side kicked in.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll take care of them, for Annie and Annabeth I swear on the Styx I'll take care of them." I said as thunder boomed overhead and Hestia looked at me with happiness.

"Great, I'll get you acquainted!" she said giving me the baby in her arms, the one wrapped in blue. "This here is Elsa, the daughter of a Hyperborean Giant and a demigod of Khione."

"Elsa? As in the Elsa from…"

"Yes, _that _Elsa." Said Hestia, picking up the second baby, the one wrapped in a black cloth. "This is Thaddeus, son of the Manticore and a demigod of Hephaestus."

"Can I rename them?" I asked and Hestia looked at me weirdly.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Thorn. His name will be Thaddeus Thorn." I said, instantly remembering Dr. Thorn, the headmaster of Nico's old school, also part time Manticore.

"Thorn, catchy." Smiled Hestia, placing Thorn on my other arm and picking up the weird baby in the green cloth. "Percy, meet Emma, or as I like to call her, Lucky, daughter of Medusa and a demigod of Poseidon, your relative."

At that moment my mind was absolutely blown to pieces. A daughter of Medusa and my half brother! My dad has a lot of explaining to do.

"W-Wait, Medusa? As in 'one look and I turn you to stone' Medusa, and my half brother?!" I exclaimed, handling Lucky with care as Hestia handed her over to me.

"But don't you want to know why I called her Lucky instead of her real name Emma?" asked Hestia, but I slowly shook my head as I stared at the blindfolded eyes of Lucky. "Alright, finally we have my favorite, my little cutie Manuel Marco Alexander Mitchell Santiago, or Manny for short, son of the Minotaur and an unknown demigod."

I nearly got lost in Manny's many names as Hestia handed me the fourth baby, filling up both my arms with sleeping infants. "Aww, you all look like such a good family. This is going to be great Percy, believe me."

Suddenly, a little baby-sneeze came from Lucky, and all the children woke up, filling the entire room with the loud cries from four children, all of which are in my arms.

_Gods, what have I gotten myself into._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
